


《共沐》

by raojia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 侑无言的向下伸手，在治安静的呼吸和夜色的掩盖下试图求证自己的假设，而数分钟后他沉默的从内裤里抽出手来，微弱的光线下，罪证在他的指缝里闪闪发光。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	《共沐》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.双子沙雕小故事，但主线却是色情文学  
> 2.或者说，色情-沙雕文学_(√ ζ ε:)_  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

静默了三十秒后，侑沉默的关掉了浴室的门。

喘息、水流、还有治的眼神和脸，都一并被隔在了那边。

没想到啊，他用自己不知为何突然就停滞了脑子想到，原来治是……那样的。

因为洗完澡后太着急喝水，他不慎将手机落在了卫生间内，而等到他灌了半肚子冰水又被电视引住看了大半集剧之后，才陡然想起居然忘拿了手机。在卫生间里的是洗澡的治。

完全无需多想，侑连招呼都没打就开了浴室的门，不同于有空调电扇降温的客厅，夏日的浴室总是氤氲着水汽一般的湿热，然而也正是这种湿热削减了本该存在的水雾，宫家的浴缸没装浴帘，而治又是分着腿坐在浴缸当中的姿态，是以侑开门进入的那个瞬间，从他那个居高临下的角度，映入眼帘的直接就是治手中的……物件。

他觉得治看他的眼神是真的有了杀意。

非要讲的话，治手冲的画面其实真没什么色情感可言，而倘若要论’香艳’则更是会需要像全天下认真工作努力表达的艳情明星道歉，因为实际上的治既没怎么脸红也没发出什么太奇怪的声音，而若要论及汗水轻喘，那他们平时在体育馆里的所见所闻可只有只多不少的份。

他倒从没想过床帏之间的那种是否会存有不同的问题。

时间倒序回他撞破治手冲画面的当刻，那会儿的治到底是个什么状态他还真想不出什么句子加以描摹。在他进去以前治应当正闭着眼睛，只是因为听到响动才睁眼扭头看他，因此他的眼眸才会在第一个瞬间呈现出某种冷感的迷茫，而各种情绪紧随其后：从困惑到恼怒，从嫌弃到厌烦，他的表现正介乎刚被吵醒同第五百零一次被侑抓到偷吃零食之间，因为坦荡的过于理直气壮，因而不见半分惭愧或者羞耻。

他们就这么对视了三十秒钟。

侑想说点什么，又觉得自己忘了什么，然而他从治的眼神和双胞胎的心灵感应里捕捉到了危机的存在，因此快速而敏捷的在治真的抄起洗发水瓶子朝自己丢来前一把关上门退了出去——然后真心实意的骂了声操。

怎么会有这种事呢，侑在心里想到，他居然还是忘了拿出自己的手机。

不知为何，他就是没敢再跑回去。

侑趿着鞋子回了卧室，彻底是没有了看电视的心情，他带着当期的《月刊排球》（才翻过三遍，所以还很有看头）和游戏机爬上了床，准备靠这些来自外部的刺激彻底淹死自己，然而大约十分钟后他听见治从浴室里出来：开门关门，一连串的脚步，咕咚咕咚的灌下半杯冰水，然后回来他们的房间。

“蠢猪侑，”治在底下说，仍然是那种有些有气无力的音调，“醒着嘛？”

侑翻了个身，拿枕头盖住脑袋，装死。

正常来讲，他不会对治这么示弱。

又是一阵脚步。

治在底下做些什么，失去了视觉的侑无从推知，他至多也只能从脚步的远近和对方嘴里嘟囔的抱怨声音零散的猜测一些东西，治在用毛巾擦头，可见他的头发并没有吹干，如果被妈看到肯定要大惊小怪的说这样会得感冒；治正在桌上翻找东西，可能是作业本也可能是课外书，但是今天晚上侑没抄他的作业，课外书也只拿了《月刊排球》，因此治找什么都和他没有关系；治撕开了某袋零食的包装，膨化食品的味道一下子充满房间，他咀嚼的声音嘎吱嘎吱的传了过来，烦的侑狠狠的翻了个身。

床下传来了一声嗤笑。

操，自己在装睡来着。

纵然心知已经暴露，侑也完全无意接治先前的话茬，底下吃零食的声音俨然变成了一种颇有节奏感的奇特噪音，或许治是诚心不想让他睡着。

“接着。”

治说，旋即扬手抛出了什么东西，二传的本能让侑眼疾手快的抬手去接，并且成功让那玩意儿在砸到自己脸上之前顺利着陆，是他两度忘在浴室的手机。

侑气不打一处来。

“你想谋杀嘛笨蛋治——怎么会有人直接扔这玩意儿啊！！”

“要真那么容易被砸到你就真的该直接去死了吧还有功夫跟我嚣张。”

“我们在说的是你的态度吧，没见我之前根本没理你嘛。”

“某人手机忘在浴室里不拿还是我的错咯。”

“那还不是你——”

“嗯？”

还不是你在……

侑胡乱的抓过枕边用过的纸团，一股脑的朝床下毫无章法的砸去，紧跟着在治暴怒到要踩楼梯上来揍他之前快速的把被子蒙好装死——在这方面治的耐性很差，斗争的火焰从来不会持续太久——手机的电量还有五分之四，够他用了。

今晚的时间还有很长。

侑一整夜都没能安稳睡着。

最开始的时候，是凌乱而繁冗的梦境。

侑在种种古怪的想法里睡着，潜入梦乡之前还在反思自己为何从没考虑过治其实也有生理需求需要解决，然而脑子里的一部分意识又在抗辩说他要解决也不能更改在浴室里撸管还不锁门就是他自己的错的事实，两方意识各执己见争执不休，却全没意识到侑的注意力几乎全不在这区区对错上边。他的脑子根本无法停止回放。

倚靠在浴缸里的治，被有力的肌腱撑隆的皮肤，花洒溅落的水流氤氲成雾，攒聚在治的身上却是一颗颗圆润而又晶莹的水珠，而水雾的魔力却仿佛还不止于此，它们似乎更将治的皮肤漂白了一个色度，在他银灰色的头发也被打湿的当下，他看起来甚至像是一截流动的牛奶。

那自己会是蜂蜜吗？

转瞬之间情景变幻，浴缸里的治突然裸着下身骑到了自己身上，侑无言得看着他脱掉套头的T恤，然后便开始旁若无人的抚慰自己的性器，侑近乎呆滞，只是本能的目睹着自己身上所发生的一切，他知道这个治其实并没有看他。幻梦中的治低垂了眼眸，很偶尔才闪现一些被欲望填满的神情或者水汽氤氲的迷茫，而其余时候他便继续着那微微蹙眉的倦懒神情继续他手部的动作，侑下移了视线，注意到治身体的重量就卡在自己的胯骨，他的臀部更是因此几乎紧贴自己的阴茎，如此进的距离，几乎只有一层布料的阻隔。治的手在他自己性器的顶端打着圈上下，来回刺激那过于敏感的头部，侑看着他的东西被水光渐渐润泽，看着它发生颜色和形态上的变化，开始突兀的觉得那些刺激已经直接连通到了他自己的阴茎，治的身体在快感中摇摆，而他摇摆的臀部又将快感传入侑的身体，他们于是被性串联起来，构成了某种奇诡怪异的一体式永动机。

他突然意识到他看不清这个治的脸和身体。

侑在梦里突兀的哼了出来，而这一声让他醒转，他粗喘着盯着黑暗的天花板看了许久，随后才因为惊觉身下的湿冷黏腻伸手下去——他当然没有硬着，那只是梦遗。

那是梦遗。

强烈的空虚突兀的弥漫上来，掩盖了其他所有可能存在的模糊感情，惊异，恶心，微末的歉疚与困惑，侑只是安静的躺在那里，在他的下方，传来的是熟睡当中的治的呼吸。他的手下意识的动弹起来，而后他才意识到自己竟然试图抚慰自己尚未抬头的性器。

侑啐了一声，快速的抽手出来用纸巾完成了清理，随着时间的流逝，他的意识也跟着逐步清晰起来，不可理喻不可理喻——在把纸巾毫无道德往床下扔时，他这样想到。

经此一着，侑彻底再睡不着，在床上翻来覆去几次后都觉得浑身粘哒哒的十分不适，而床下的治睡的像死猪一样，呼吸吵得几乎要压过窗外的虫鸣。侑愤恨至极，干脆抬腿重重地砸了几下垫被，数声闷响之后治的声息稍顿，而后拐了个弯响得愈发悠扬。

“靠！！”

侑怒骂一声，却又觉得为此下床揍人太不值得，他的身体这会儿又累又热，期盼的也只是，或者说也应该只是睡眠，身体才是第一位的事情。

出于这种目的侑摸出了手机，却在本该选择一个普通的视频网站并搜索ASMR用以助眠的时候鬼使神差的点开了另一个橙黄配色的界面，他当然不是要用这个学习。

时间快拨到两小时后。

侑挫败的将手机关机，怀着某种隐秘的悚然瞪着漆黑的屋子，他当然仍不觉得治手冲的画面色情，他当然仍不觉得自己同胞的兄弟色情，他当然仍不……

可不论他刚刚翻出自己的多少私藏，更不论他按照自己的兴趣又搜罗来多少新片，他脑海中回放的，居然始终仍是治坐在浴缸里看向自己的画面。

“操……”

侑无言的向下伸手，在治安静的呼吸和夜色的掩盖下试图求证自己的假设，而数分钟后他沉默的从内裤里抽出手来，微弱的光线下，罪证在他的指缝里闪闪发光。

第二天一早，侑抢在治起床之前先去了学校。

时值初夏，侑出门的时候正赶上虫鸣稍歇而露水将褪的暧昧清晨，他一路匆忙的往学校赶去，甚至坐在电车里的时候都觉得有什么正追在自己的身后。他萎靡不振的进了学校，又精神涣散的飘去体育馆里，侑今天的运气不算很坏，正赶上角名一个月里难得早到的那么三四天之一，眼下侑迈步进来，面对得已然是已经被北和角名做完了初始布置得场地，而更妙的是此刻的北竟然被社团联合会的人叫去有事，于是诺大的场馆赫然只剩下了刚进来的侑，和正对着手机里的不知道什么东西无声的笑的开心的角名。

“！”察觉到侑的出现，角名在半秒钟内就非常迅速的收起了手机和脸上的笑容，转而站起身来意欲和侑普通的打个招呼，这套动作他做的熟练，就算对面来的是北本也不该有问题，但侑此刻萎靡的神情和硕大的眼圈愣是把角名给吓了一跳。

“早……”

声音脱了老长，侑有气无力的打了个哈切，根本没注意到角名已经微微抬起的眉头，他的同学眼里根本就是写明了你不对劲。

“早……”角名慢吞吞的说道，眨了眨眼后又补上半句，“没有睡好？”

或者根本没睡——他在自己的心里偷偷补充，又眼疾手快的在侑因为自己的问题差点趔趄的时候扶了一把，今天的侑动作迟缓到活该被他自己发出来的球砸。

“啊，”侑呆滞的吐出第一个字，随后便当着角名的面啧了一声又狠狠的晃了两下脑袋，在这一通操作之后他显然强行调起了半拉的精气神能应付眼下的谈话，开口却是毫无意义的，“很明显吗？”

明显透了啊——

角名在心里回答，嘴上却说，“是有点呢。”

“麻烦……”侑嘟囔着抓了抓头发，忽然又很突兀的想起了什么似的紧绷起来，“角名——”他说着猛的扭头，反把已经准备移开注意力的角名稍稍吓了一下，然而宫侑此刻的慌张实在不似作伪，因此角名也只好叹了口气回话，“嗯？”

“你说——我不会是个变态吧？！”

……这不要来问我啊！！

“……嘛，”角名咋咋嘴，“算是吧。”

“这里请不要用这种缺人吐槽的口吻好嘛。”侑撇了撇嘴，又开始疯狂的在自己的头发里乱抓乱挠，一般来讲侑是很注意形象一人，这会儿毫无顾忌的开始做出此种挠头行径，可见是已经混乱到了某种足以猝死的地步。

角名百无聊赖，稍稍看了会儿痛苦的宫侑之后便准备撒手走人，然而步子尚未迈出胳膊就被人捏住，再一扭头便看见侑缓缓抬起脸孔，深棕色的瞳孔里迷茫稍弱，某种苦痛却和挣扎一起却浮现出来，他嗫嚅着嘴唇，缓缓说道，“我不会真的是个变态吧？”

“……”

角名想了想，先伸手摸了摸侑的额头。

被如此明显的施以鄙视，侑的尊严还不容易他不迅速加以反击，然而就在他刚挣开角名的手掌并蹦起来想骂的同时角名已经沉痛着脸色开口，“我检查过了，你不发烧，所以……”

“所以？”

“你是真的变态，而且因为你居然现在才发现这点，所以我要去帮你告诉治，不用谢。”

侑就冲他翻白眼。

“最后一步免了，”侑说道，“治那边我会亲自告诉的。”

他指的正是午休时分。

晨练的时候侑没怎么同治讲话，治乐得清闲，当即也没在管他——侑闹别扭不是太低频的事情，而且他这人藏不住心思，折腾不了半天总要磨磨蹭蹭得过来坦诚，治早就熟练了最为生理的应对方法——于是上课铃响两人各赴班级，角名倒是有心从治那里摸点消息，然而几句刺探都被治不似作伪的迷茫眼神打了回来，便耸耸肩决定败退。

侑倒是踏踏实实打了一上午的瞌睡。

最后的精力被晨练磨去，座位本就靠后的侑在听了没三分钟课后便模糊了意识，这一觉他睡的昏沉，比起睡眠反倒更接近昏迷，只是这昏迷到底从无尽的多余遐思中解救了他，给了他午休时分同治正常对话的精力。

侑带着便当和新抢的炒面面包去找治。

治塞的满嘴都是东西。

“怎么不见角名？”侑一边拉开治对面的椅子一边问，他这会儿还是有点困。

“不知道，一下课就跑了，”治嘴里的东西稍微咽下去了点儿，这会儿正是才夹起一块蛋卷还没来得及送入口中的间隙，“买面包是要赔罪吗？”

“胡说什么，我又没得罪你，”侑翻了个白眼，在吃便当前先拆了炒面面包，食物香甜的落入空虚的胃袋，刺激着他的大脑说出了他从昨夜开始积攒到现在的目的，“……我说阿治……你，让我打一炮吧？”

如果不是因为对食物怀有诚挚的爱意，治想自己一定要把嘴里的东西喷到侑的脸上。

还没来得及开口，那边的侑已经开始了他倒豆子似的混乱说辞，一大堆音节劈头盖脸的疯狂杂下，弄得治在理解之前便先生出歹意——这歹意他一点要对侑起个百八十遍，恨的最深的时候，更是想直接把人掐死在他们母亲的子宫里。

阿侑都说了些什么？

“虽然说吧我很怀疑我其实是在馋自个儿身子，但是你知道虽然我很牛掰也还是做不到自己睡了自己，而且再怎么说也是你让我意识到这件事的所以请你有点担当有点责任好好尽下你的义务，而且在不济，万一中的万一，假如我真的是馋你的身子，那我觉得打完一炮之后欲望满足我肯定也不馋了，轻轻松松一劳永逸，你看这是不是很合理？”

阿侑是王八蛋。

治深吸了口气，他觉得自己硬了。

“你再说一遍。”

“不吧好长一段呢你就直接说可不可以。”

“可以。”

“唉真的那我——”

“可以个鬼啊阿侑你这只蠢猪老子现在就给你可以——给你一炮的那种可以！！”

治说着，直接就是一拳挥出，毕竟他可以的炮只和物理沾边，而硬起来的自然也是拳头无疑。

如此情境，侑的反应却不可谓之不快，然而准备不足的他起身躲避的同时带倒了椅子，因此下一秒就在被治揪住领口的同时落了下风，侑生起气来，开始狂锤治的脊背，却因为既没吃饱也没睡足而落了百分百的下成，只有在和治对吼的时候还有点气势。

“你是疯了嘛笨蛋侑你要操你自己就去跳蛋，妈的关我什么事啊！”

“谁挑起的事情谁收场多少年的规矩了你不能现在反悔——而且那种东西怎么可能进得去！”

“所以为什么会直接觉得我能被进去，你脑袋被排球砸傻了？”

“那不然要我怎么做，还有你倒是放开我——”

无需额外交代，不一时俩人就自然的滚做了一团，能令他们开始扭打的话题素来多样，倒也不必拘泥具体的原因，打过，吵过，骂过，然后话题便也随之揭过，塑造他们的往日凝伫成为血脉，却又轻飘飘的难以化成回忆。

治是真没想到侑还会再提。

从礼拜三到礼拜五，将近三天三夜的时间都没能驱散侑这回上头的热度，而结果就是周五晚上十一点时治刚刚走进房间，就先知先觉的预感到了某些十分不对的细节——屋里没有开灯，侑没在吵闹，但他仍能听见侑平稳的呼吸，尚未睡着时的那种呼吸。

治冲着蔓入屋内的月光眨了眨眼，十分平静的转身去看他跟侑的床铺，侑的心血来潮实在太多，他不可能桩桩件件都预调出情感回应。

做这些的时候，他还顺便用搭在脖子上的毛巾擦了擦仍还有些潮湿的头发。

侑果然坐在自己的床上。

安安静静，他亲爱的兄弟盘腿坐着本不属于他的下铺，低着头玩弄着手中一片小小的锡箔，他没有看治，甚至没有说话，然而他想做的事情仍然十分轻易的传达到了治的心里，甚至不需要他再问多余的问题。

言语不是他们的方式。

光影皎然，可治却只想叹气，侑此刻的神情藏在晦暗的阴影深处模糊不清，哪怕是治也只能捕捉出一些零碎的剪影，他捏捏自己的毛巾，复又松手，这才走上前去居高临下的俯视着侑，他开口，说，“你还记不记得我们是兄弟。”

侑就抬起头，仰望他。

月色里的两双眼睛彼此相遇。

“什么呀，”侑说，“那样不是更好吗？”

这反问的句子来的突兀，含义又很恶心，以至于治的脸几乎是在控制不住的往下垮去，很多时候他其实都不明白为什么侑就能那么轻易的破坏许多约定俗成的铁律，他践踏那些规则有如摧枯拉朽，就好像他的脑子里天然没有要同他人好好相处的弦，有很多次治都觉得自己不该继续管他，他知道侑身上很多毛病只要被社会毒打那么一次就全都会好，可是到了最后，他还是不会，也无法做到舍弃。

侑是他罹患的恶疾。

那样不是更好吗——阿侑用一句话表达了三种含义，你我是兄弟意味着我们是彼此的同性，所以不用额外的熟悉和了解对方的身体，你我是兄弟意味着我们会很安全，不怕被人打搅，也不怕怀疑，你我是兄弟意味着我们不会世俗的爱上对方，所以性可以只是性。

所以不用担心。

治想了想，摘下自己脖子上垂挂的毛巾猛然朝侑扑去，借着姿势和体力的优势直接给侑蒙着头摁到了床上，他的拖鞋在同一时间被他自己蹬掉，但这打闹般的开局其实并非真正的打闹，起码被他摁住了侑就搞明白了他的意思，此刻正在挣扎中大喊，“操你的阿治你闷死我我们还做个鬼啊——”

“说的真对，”治面无表情的讲，“你就先做个鬼吧。”

果然这一炮最终还是要打。

~~因为是阿侑的主意~~

侑从他的钳制底下翻身起来，第一反应就是整理自己被弄乱的头发，他抱怨着治的粗暴，同时又伸手从治的枕头底下摸出来一个小瓶，是润滑剂。

“还真是准备充分，”治面无表情的说道，“为了证明还有良心？”

“反正总要偷的，”侑说着脱掉自己的上衣，然后便凑过去扒仍然盘腿坐着的治，“偷两样也不比偷一样费劲，再说也不太想你揍我。”

治抬起胳膊，让侑顺畅的将自己的T恤拉过头顶，与此同时也坦然的接过侑的话茬继续吐槽，“你欠揍的话躲不了的——而且你一直欠揍。”

侑啧了一声。

尽管原因不明，但侑竟然意外的在这里放弃了他始终执着的口舌争端——或许是嫌浪费时间，也或许是嫌毫无意义——他伸出手摁上治的肩膀，试图在治才把T恤丢到地上的同时将他摁到床上，可不巧治还不想这么早的就对他顺从。

宫侑天生是个混蛋，但他也同样天生要稍弱于宫治，一对孪生子便在这两个天生里达成一种微妙的平衡，从此你不输我我不输你。

治没有顺着侑的手躺到床上，与之相反，他干脆得跨到了侑的身上。侑轻微的抱怨了半句。

纯粹凭着一股本能，治在侑的手攀上自己腰间的同时扯下了他们俩人的内裤，又调整了姿势好让两人尚还软着的性器相互贴合：阿侑嘴上吵着要做，身体却还没变态到会直接对着同胞兄弟快速勃起的程度，可是如此事实却不知怎的令治不爽起来，以至于摁润滑液的动作都稍稍粗暴了几分。

侑的手摸到了他的侧腰。

而几乎就在同一时刻，治沾满润滑的手也已经裹住了他们两人的性器，于是皮肤相触的感觉瞬间被放大数倍，然后才一股脑儿的汇涌到了他们俩人的脑子里。

好湿……阿侑想到。

操……阿治想到。

同治此刻干爽的皮肤不同，早十来分钟便已洗过了澡回到房间的侑不知折腾了些什么，此时的身体已然呈现出了一种微微发汗之后的湿冷温凉，他拿这样的手去碰治的侧肋，给治的带来的感受便如同乍然贴上某种爬虫，虽不难受，却有种浑身不适的惊悚。

但或许只是时节的缘故。

治定住心神，开始转而专注于自己掌中的动作，这个姿势里他和侑的视线不曾交逢，但他仍然知道侑正在望着自己，从侑的方向传来的视线，以及他贴在自己的腰间的双手，那双手在他的皮肤上延展开来，五指分开如要扩张占有的领域，在侑饱满的指腹之下，治能觉出自己血脉里贲张的力量。有什么正从经络内部燃烧。

一寸跟着一寸，侑的手慢慢掌握了在他身上开拓的方法，而治的手也同样熟悉了能令他们两人都欢愉起来的完美节奏，于是配合从此处衍生开去，恰如他们无数次洞悉彼此想法的瞬间，潮湿的意味渐渐渗进他们的呼吸深处，欲望被从湿润中唤醒，缓缓在撩拨下昂起了头颅。

竟有种出人意料的熟悉。

大量的润滑将治的手变得潮湿柔软，更在触觉的刺激之外照顾了听觉，绵绵水声从他们紧贴的性器周围传开，反复贯穿着治不断上下的手掌，摩过柱身，再旋过顶端头敏感的环状地带，最后再撩拨下尖端的罅隙，治微微喘息，按着自己一贯的手法给侑想当然的套用，又带着微弱的嫌恶与了然看着侑逐渐加重了起伏的前胸。他的身体，也正被呼唤着燥热起来。

如此重复数下，两人的性器已然双双硬起，然而治却固执的不肯加快手活的速度——他偏好稳定而均质的快感，可以掌控的高潮能让他避免事后微弱的空虚——此时此刻，无数热量正追逐着在他的体内游荡循环，而发端自他下体的却又偏偏只占了很小一份，更恐怖的是侑的手。

侑的手，侑保养得当的，长于控球的手，侑会在冬天里往自己的后脖颈插，会在夏天抢自己冰棍的手，侑曾经同自己无数次交握，却又在他们迈过某个年龄段后，鲜少十指纠缠的双手。

稳稳当当，这双手按在自己的腰际，更随着他给他们两人撸动的节奏游走，于是从肚脐，到腰窝，他胁部往下的所有部分通却被侑并未施力的双手点燃，就好像只是轻轻一触都能留下掌印指痕，就好像那掌印指痕会恒久的，隐隐作痛。

好热。

无自觉的，治开始不再满足那只来自自己双手的触碰，他的腰身挺动起来，贴着侑的性器开始了某种小幅度的摩擦，水声的变奏里侑的双手稍停，却又很快配合着开始往治的胸部攀爬。一上一下，他们的欲望便如此轻易的被治的双手裹挟，体温和湿度往返变幻，润滑油掺着缓缓渗出的前液濡成某种温吞而黏稠的存在，治轻喘出声，因为被侑的体温和触碰灼伤，因为被自己下体传来的快感浸润，因为他的视野里能同时看见他们两人的状态，长短粗细全都相似的两根，在完全勃起的状态下不分彼此似的磨蹭，他盯着这图景看了数秒，忽而就觉得脸颊滚烫到难以忍受，此时此刻侑的呼吸业已拔高，而他却觉出了这感觉里某种纠缠到扭曲的部分，亲密无间的滚烫欲望，令他愈发无法克制的想要向前挺动腰身。

向前顶去，向前磨蹭，贴着侑的东西操进自己手中，因为那感觉肖似极致的快感却又疯狂可怕，令他的头皮震到麻痒却又本能的向往沉沦。

“哈啊……”

就在他喘出第一声的时候，侑的双手正自下而上的，勾出他胸部的轮廓。

他们的视线开始了交叠。

明明只是被碰到了胸部，明明下身传来的快感并未发生质的改变，然而在和侑对上视线的瞬间治却突然感到了从侑指尖发端的酥麻，那样轻微的，流窜的感觉，甚至有些近乎于麻痒的味道，它们随着侑的指尖顺畅的在他的胸膛上滑动，如同一束一束的小小电流，每一下都带着明快的火花。

治的腿抖了抖，几乎控制不住的向前猛顶了几下，然后节奏放缓，似是要软下腰身。

但侑也并非全然的好整以暇。

血气在他的体内翻涌，然而治骑在自己腰上的情形却又无声的同他过去的梦达成了一致，这鲜明的重叠带来过度的兴奋，同时也强化了这场景当中莫名的熟悉，他在阴茎相贴的快感和来自于治双手的刺激下胸膛起伏面色烧红，根本没有办法获得平静。

好想要，更快一点啊……

配合着治的速度他抚摸他的兄弟，让自己的双手放肆的掠过他光滑到堪称过分的皮肤，他抚摸着他，手下几乎没有任何时间用来停驻，就好像在这相对的动作里他们都是流动的形体，永不止息的触碰便能带来永不止息的爱意……哪里有爱意？

治喘息的同时侑终于将手摸到了他的胸上，第一步就是丈量般的试图勾勒他的胸肌，相比自己，治的胸要来的更显眼些，这点明显到只要他们同时穿起紧身的上衣便会展露无疑，对此侑不曾有过嫉妒（他应当是不曾），却也没法否认自己多少起过些探究的心思，而现在这个机会终于落到他的眼前，他当然只有更加，更加细致利用的道理。

用指尖一点点的滑出轮廓，挨着边沿蹭过那一对尚未立起的亮红色肉粒却并不触碰，侑近乎着迷般的戳弄着治胸部光滑的皮肤，感觉到肌肉的力量坚实的抵抗着他意图下压的指腹，他仰起头对上治的视线，感受着他突然剧烈的喘息和颤抖的手掌，感受着这因为他的施予儿而变化的一切——

直通尾椎的兴奋迫得侑呼吸骤重，他无师自通而又带着狠决得突然用开始用手掌去拢治的胸肌，这动作下治猝然爆出一阵咒骂，而紧跟着侑便觉得性器上的握力突得一紧。治很兴奋。

“操你……”侑被那突如其来的一下一激，手上的力道也登时松懈下来，治大口喘气，抬手就要摘掉侑贴在自己胸上的手，然而侑却飞快的拧了他的乳尖一把并道，“我就知道你多余的体重都在这里！”

他骂的突然，下手又重，于是这一秒之后治的眉毛瞬时就拧成了麻花——治通常不和侑争，但那也不代表他什么亏都愿意忍，因此在侑撤手之后，治原本握着他俩性器的手也撤下来探到了侑的大腿内侧，然后狠狠的，捏着转了半圈。

侑发出了一声还带拐弯儿的惨叫。

“松松松松——你给我松开——！！”侑不要命的大喊，眼角直接被这一下蹂躏的泛出了泪花，疼痛自腿根爆开，如排山倒海般淹没了他先前累积起来的那点快感，他忙不迭的想要并拢双腿，却被治死死摁着不得动弹，于是他又开始张牙舞爪的想要挠治，结果爪子却差点被人咬到。

“你活该。”治拧着眉毛对他说道，借着自身的体重强行镇压着侑半吊子的反抗，现在他是有地心引力助阵的那方，而侑的姿势却根本无法从发力角度上占到一丝一毫的便宜，治动了动身体，有些不太自在的抱着手臂道，“你要是再这么搞，下回我就捏爆你的蛋蛋。”

“去你妈的。”侑翻了个白眼，却将右手伸下去接管了治先前的活计，显然他对治话语的真实性并无异议。

治眯着眼感受了一会儿，只见侑的左手始终牢牢的贴在床单之上，这才轻叹了口气让自己的左手也加入进那撸动的行当，而就在他们的指尖彼此碰撞的刹那，侑已然带了些许鼻音的声音再度响起，“那你倒是给个准话，哪部分不可以？”

“哪部分啊……”治应承着，同时让自己的左手与侑的右手自指缝间来了个相互楔入的勾连，又一波快感传来，他们齐齐闭上眼睛，出声喟叹。

仿佛十指交扣的动力已将他们双双震坏。

再开口的时候，治的气息已经不再如先前稳定。

“可以摸，但不许拧。”

侑点了点头。

他的左手再度朝上摸去，而右手则加快了节奏。

两人一起，可带来的快感却又并非翻倍那么简单，没过几秒侑便觉得自己的肢端正在发颤，就好像他们所有贴合在一起的部位都在传递着某种与性关联却还要烈上数倍的快感，他按照治的要求不再去动对方的乳尖，然而手指却仍然执拗的不肯放弃抚摸对方的胸膛，那真的只是再简单不过的触碰而已，可是他捕捉到治蹙眉咬牙的神情，便知道治此刻的感受定然与自己无异。

仿若无穷的电光火花，一阵阵的在他们相触的皮肤之间窜起，就好像他们彼此间这亲密的触碰干涉到了地球的公理，他们被影响到了，他们被震慑住了，他们感觉两人相贴的性器相连的十指已经为某种不可言说的存在做出了宣判与证明，他们交换了彼此的肾脏，互相刺入对方灵魂里最深的结晶，然而这感觉却偏又不同于肉体上强大而磅礴的美妙诱惑，它在他们身上所造成的触感，竟恰若某种他们从未有过的童贞。

第一次我拥有你的灵魂。

侑屏紧了呼息，感觉到自己下腹深处突然急剧飙升的热意，千钧一发之际他也再顾不得自己眼中猝然泛起的雾气，赶着这最末的时间在治的压制下蹬起双腿，同时一把摁住人的肩头，就势将姿势倒转了过去。

“哈啊——”侑粗重的喘息，为了防止治甩他脸色在姿势调整完成后的瞬间便重新开始了对治的服务，有了快感的持续冲刷，他孪生兄弟的身体不过只紧绷了一阵，便重新松软的下去，这一回，侑没再把自己的阴茎也贴上去。

差点忘记正题，他想着，俯身便在治肩颈的交汇处咬了一口——这举动纯粹是他自发的行径，他甚至没考虑过其后潜藏的原因。

背后立马被锤了一记。

非常时期行非常手段，侑当机立断无视了那点玩闹般的疼痛，治是不是真心揍他单从力道就能读出答案，那他又何必在这种无所谓的细节上加以纠结？

侑收了牙齿，转而松松的朝下吻去，这过程里他的腰肢渐渐随着动作隆起，却始终没有放松过对治性器的照拂，他用脚把润滑剂勾去自己的手边，没有任何心理障碍的在治的小腹倒了很大一滩，冰凉的感觉瞬间蔓延开来，治被他这不体贴的动作激的一个激灵，然而抗拒尚未出口就感觉侑的舌尖灵活的在他的右乳边上绕了一圈，然后便乖巧的将他的乳尖含了进去。

他们先前可没做过关于口唇的约定。

那些令人酥软的麻痒感觉重新回到了他的身体。

侑抹够了被治的身体温热过的润滑，这才分开了他的臀瓣往后穴的入口探去，治深吸了口气瞪大眼睛，真正事到临头，他做再多的心理建设也还是一样感觉就快溃不成军。可却完全不要停。

第一段指节插入自己体内，治的身体本能就要紧缩，然而他咬着牙强迫自己放松了去适应侑的动作，同时感到先前一直埋在自己胸上的侑正慢慢直起身体。

他垂下眼神，开始凝望起自己这正欲同自己交合的，兄弟。

体内的指节应当已进到了两根。

月色胧胧得笼罩下来，阻断了治看清侑此刻模样的所有途径，然而模糊的视野自有模糊的好处，让他得以在这极容易横生怨怼的场合里再多念点侑的优点——侑哪里有优点？他打量着这正将自己开拓的另一个人，突然发觉他其实并不能找出任何词汇将侑形容，一直以来他都太习惯于侑的存在，因此绝少考虑意义考虑价值，他们将此视为理所当然，且轻而易举。

染得浓郁的金发，色彩鲜明的眉，停止的鼻梁和被热切点亮的眼，然后再加上一副同自己肖似的皮囊，然后再灌入一颗狂热的惹人生厌的心，但即便集齐了所有这些这世上也不会再有第二个宫侑，宫侑，阿侑，侑，他手足相连的明日的星星。

第二根手指没入后穴，当即就开始拉伸着意图软化肠道，治难受的厉害，整幅眉眼都在这诡异的压迫下起皱，他不确定侑是不是留心到了自己的感受，只知道那一下之后侑确实放缓了动作，他低下身段，呼吸近的像在耳畔般一清二楚，治感到自己的前端被再度温吞得拂过，然后睾丸也被小心的触碰了几下，然后后穴里的手指才开始缓慢的旋转画圈，他察觉到侑的那份专注，如同正在保养他秋日里干燥的指尖。

……所以即便不舒服。

即便不舒服，即便不称心，即便不是所有答案中最好最佳的最优解，治也还是会跟随侑真心实意做出的每一个选择，只要那还不够彻底扭曲掉他自己的人生。

能有什么办法呢，被三根手指进入的时候治模糊的想到，他人生的画布上浸透了名为宫侑的金色，那醒目的颜料或许可以淡褪，却永远不会被真正消磨。

我会永远陪着你？

你要永远陪着我。

小心翼翼的，侑将摊开成掌的左手整个按上宫治的小腹，一边留心对方的神色喘息一边旋转已然插入对方后穴的三根手指，他做的缓慢，又忍得耐心，因此得以发现治脸上的每一个细节，他看着治的唇如何从紧抿的状态慢慢放松，又如何松软的溢出半句近乎于轻叹的喘息，他看着治的眉头蹙起、舒展又再度蹙起，看着他发根渐渐溢出的汗水和脸颊上层叠泛起的红晕，他感受着自己指尖所受到的阻力，其微妙完全不输给他每一次极限状态下的触球，温热的紧绷，柔韧的软腻，熟悉如子宫的亲密。

治的小腹就在他的手掌之下起伏。

无意识的侑屏了呼吸，随即直起身体将手掌平推着向上摸去，他在治的后穴当中旋转手指，仓促得找寻那个在无数色情制品中都被神化了的点——现在真真事到临头，他却在兴奋之外感到了某种冰冷又灼热的危险，以至于他放在治身上的手仿佛都变做了某样探测用的器械，他越开拓，他越发掘，就越觉得有电流带着细碎的火花一路点燃他的手臂，他的经脉被烧着了，指尖也已麻痹，因此所有的体验就只剩下忽明忽暗的麻痒，更觉得自己像要溺死于治愈发按捺不住的喘息。

触到某个位置的时候他感到身下的颤抖加剧，当即发狠似的一摁，治收不住的半声尖叫补全了他身体的说明。

也就在这一瞬间，他的手掌摁死了治的胸腔。

他的心跳叠着他的掌心。

当机立断，侑决心加快眼下的节奏。记清位置之后他抽出手指，又迅速更改了跨在治身上的姿势，他俯下身体，让他俩赤裸的皮肤以最大的限度紧密得贴合，然后既快又准的摸回那方才被自己造得湿软的穴口，治闷闷的哼了一声，却无甚挣扎得承受了侑毛躁的动作，在侑几乎满是汗水的身躯之下，他光洁的如同一尾才刚刚出水的鱼。

侑控制着让他们的性器再度靠到了一起。

前后两处，侑如同在场上控球一般控住了治身体感觉的源泉，做到现在他出奇的已经不再急迫，反而更想要获得某些特别的东西，他感受从自己皮肤上传来的治的体温，咬噬他的颈侧以加重他的喘息，他在治的当中旋转手指，又冲着他先前记下的那点按压，柔软的穴肉将他的指缘吸紧，随后又因为得到安抚放松，再然后收紧放松交替循环，周而复始。汗水将他们的皮肤都装点的滑腻。

侑闭上眼，埋在治的颈间胡乱咒骂，却又很快不安的咬紧了嘴唇，快感积累的速度实在超乎他的想象，继续毫不收敛的放肆的话，他真的怕自己在进去之前就交代出去。

治的体温甚至烫到像在发烧。很模糊的，侑在撸动与扩张的间隙里生出这般联想，只是隐约记得那还是小学时代的事情，他俩的身体打小就好，上医院的理由从来都是磕了碰了而非病倒——直到他们六年级，或者五年级的那次，高烧不退的治整整卧了三天的床。

那是甚至有些令人恐惧的回忆。

侑想起那个冬天，想起治滚烫的额头和冰凉的手脚，想起自己呵出的气在空中冻成白雾的样子，那是他第一次发觉自己其实并不能如此孤立的存活下去……他在学校和社团里没有任何单独的朋友，甚至没有过多偏爱他的老师，一直以来他都只有阿治。

整整三天，他一个人上学下学，一个人想到奇怪的笑话却无人接梗，他失去了分组活动的搭档和共同午餐的对象，不再能出一份的钱喝两份的饮料，也不再有人陪着，连续抛球接球。

有生以来第一次，他在人群深处感到了孤独。

第一天他无精打采的参加了社团活动，第二天他就临时成了归宅部的一员，终于第三天的时候连无需争抢的布丁都不再能唤起他的兴趣，他拿着布丁盒子，想着治连续喝了三天的稀粥，只觉得手中的甜品也开始变得淡而无味，或许治的没胃口也传染到了他的身体，于是最终他拿着布丁和勺跑去治的床边，看着他兄弟烧的通红的脸问，“要不要我喂你啊，蠢猪。”

你什么时候才好起来？

~~我好孤独~~

侑想这模糊的回忆到底还是给他植入了某种深沉的畏惧，以至于后来每每他感到不适的时候都提心吊胆——他怕治生病，同样也怕自己生病，天不怕地不怕的他居然真的无法忍受那种有如虫孑般啃噬骨头的寒冷，无法忍受那种会在时空上截断他和治的可能，于是一而再，再而三，侑无数次的对自己发下誓言——不生病，不分离，不陷入任何危险的陷阱，我们的小指互相勾连，我们要长命百岁，永世相依。

永远一起。

侑从床上摸来装着安全套的锡箔，撕开的时候觉得手都在抖，他架高治的臀部，一寸寸的插入治的身体，治隐忍的呻吟听不出是苦是乐，但侑清楚自己其实并不好过，治夹得太紧，他忍得艰辛，额头的汗水出过一轮又一轮，但他却觉得有种狂热的欣喜正在灼烧他的身体。

插入他，占有他，宣泄掉从他撞破治手冲那晚便开始在内心深处淤积的感情，让那种似是性欲却更焦灼，像是爱意又太乖戾的情绪流入另一个人的身体，但同时却也在被包裹的瞬间被整个吞食，自此再不能离开对方的手掌心脏，变成比脆弱都更脆弱的个体。

“……顶到这里了呢。”

全部进入之后，侑强忍着那些滚烫的欲念在治的小腹之上比来划去，又因为治近乎失神的表情而觉得心中窃喜，他按着治的小腹，着迷的触碰他比自己稍白的皮肤，现在他们的体温终于交换到了均等的程度，再没有任何的冰冷能将他们打扰。

深吸了口气之后侑向后退出少许，然后试探性地顶撞回去，治的眉头随着他的动作微拧起来，却强忍着一声没坑，不甘心的侑便俯身吻他的眉头。

舌头舔舐出去，就好像是在品尝他的兄弟。

治的右手摸上了他的肩胛，在他的皮肤上留下被指甲切割的乳白痕迹，然而侑留神瞥了一眼他的左手，他的左手正将床单渐渐攥紧。

汗水似要迷惑他的眼睛。

侑向下吮吻，同时也渐渐熟练了抽插的动作，即便有着安全套那单薄的阻隔，他也依然能够近乎完美的感受到治的紧致与高热，他的兄弟对他的进出并不十分热情，甚至隐隐带着几分抗拒，然而侑执拗的想要证明那种僵硬只是一瞬，一如他无数次的想要证明治真的——且仅仅——属于自己。

随着抽插幅度的增大，渐渐的治终于不再能收住呻吟，然而从头至尾他都对自己的音量有着极为强硬的克制，以至于侑所能听见的不过只是被压抑狠了的阵阵粗喘，比他在球场上所听闻的都更低沉粗粝，带着鲜明的情欲同汗水的味道，令他想要咬住治的喉结。

他就真的那么做了。

用嘴，用舌，用牙和喉管，用吞食的器官捕获他兄弟的肉体，亚当罪恶的苹果，破戒的淫秽和倒错的乱伦，这神秘的，近乎想要食人的欲望，这欲望只在他面对宫治的时候才会出现，这欲望令他顺从本心的咬住治的皮肉，又隔着那皮肉意欲去添他的骨骼。他开始感到了疯狂。

治右手的指甲也深深掐进了他背上的皮肤。

疼痛令他俩一同嘶叫，然而下身却兀自纠缠的更为紧密，侑方才终于顶到了治体内最敏感的那出，现在正铆足了劲要往那撞，而治也终于从这一切里寻到了比以往更为强烈的快感，他不断适应的身体正在不停的对侑舒展。他们正在冲向疼痛也无法阻止的云端。

疼痛带来的快乐，疼痛带来的清醒。

突然之间侑回想起自己曾经的噩梦，那梦恐怖到他即便醒来也依然哭个不停，可实际上从他自那梦里醒来的刹那他便已再记不清自己到底梦见了什么，他只是在无法停歇的心跳中不断的流泪，完全无法摆脱那彻底将他魇住的惶然恐怖。

在梦里，他失去了治。

他失去了治，抑或治不再要他，生生从睡梦中哭醒的侑根本想不起具体的情节，他甚至不能理解自己的泪水为何就是不停，他在黑夜里大口大口的喘息却还觉得心上压着沉重的巨石，而他不停的翻覆终于吵醒了下铺的治——他的床板先是被踢了一记。

“……阿侑？”

他没法儿回答。

数分钟后他听见治摸索着下床，然后是通往上铺的楼梯响起被人踩踏的声音，眼睛被治手机屏幕传来的灯光晃到之前他就本能的用胳膊挡住了哭的满是泪痕的脸，然后哑着嗓子颤抖着说了一句你滚。

治沉默，又沉默，然后叹了口气。

“阿侑，”治说到，“我在这里。”

~~你能不能永远在这里~~

~~骗子~~

那之后很长的一段时间里侑都被这持续的焦虑困扰，他发觉自己甚至不再敢在同治大吵特吵，他别扭着，像个小孩似的执着的要讨治的关心，却又不肯真诚的回馈给治他需要的东西，侑明白自己的无理取闹，却根本没法儿控制这种强烈的不安，因为你就是要一直看着我一直陪着我，甚至就算你死了也不能忘了我，如果不知道你还在看我，那我要怎样安心？

他记得治在半个月后同他发了一场大火。

他记得自己吵到最后又开始边骂边哭。

他记得不受控得涌流的泪水，记得自己的声调怎样拐弯，记得治眼里瞬间闪现的惊慌无措，记得自己一边哽咽着继续吼叫一边不断用手背擦泪的窘迫，也还记得治最后如何上前如何同他拥抱如何在他耳畔犹如叹息一般开口，“阿侑，我会看着你。”

他那时的神情，他那时的语调，他那时给人的感觉……

侑急剧的喘息，掐着治的腰把自己整个填埋进去，治的额发被他操的散乱，从发根溢出的汗水已经渐渐晕染了他的头发；治的脸颊上浮着鲜明到堪称艳丽的血色，可嘴唇却又被他自己咬的发白；治的眼神正在涣散和聚拢之间反复的游荡徘徊，而那种朦胧的眼神侑此生从未从治的眼中见过——

他突然明白了自己对治欲望的由来。

他发狠的啃咬治的肩膀，同时也忍耐着治几乎要划破他皮肤的指甲，他不在乎留下痕迹，也不在乎自己是否像是发狂的狼犬，他只是忽然了然为何自己会在并不觉得治色情的情况下仍想同他做爱。

治的性欲并不色情，治的身体也不是触发肉欲的原因，治甚至不承载他纯粹的性欲，因为他想跟治做爱的原因只是他撞破的画面突然让他发觉治的身上仍有自己不曾涉足的领地，那神秘的处子的花园，所以他才想揭穿它了解它占有它，因为他不能不触及治的本质，他不能让他们因为互不理解的风险背离。

一遍又一遍的抽插，手足交叠起来，快感如泥沙般淤积血脉深处，以至顺畅的呼吸都慢慢在变得难以为继。

随着顶弄角度的不断调整，治的声音也开始从原先的克制低哑转为高亢软腻，他的左手在床单上攥得发白，却又终于按捺不住的朝自己的身下钻去，来自前列腺的绵软刺激和他所习惯的那种不同，他必须要些更直接的东西来维系自己的稳定。

但侑拍开了他的手。

不知不觉间，侑已经在这场性爱中投入了自己全部的注意，他甚至错觉自己的观察能力发挥的要比球场之上都来得更好，在这里他洞悉了治的一切，共享了他全部的渴望与期盼，明了他在做的想做的要做的，并有权全盘接管。

他拍开治的手，却将自己的手替换过去，合着自己抽插的节奏撸动治已然被撩拨的蓄势待发的性器，他们的喉间滚出沉闷而低哑的杂音，比起像人却更像兽，可其实他们这交合的动作里也有着非人的部分，肉体如此紧密的相贴，牙齿和指甲如此粗暴的使用，相撞的时候又似是卯足了要令对方淤青的狠劲，皮肤与皮肤拍打出远胜水声的，啪啪作响的声音。在这里他们已经发生化形，似是两只繁殖期的暴躁狐狸，他们撕咬着滚在一起，皮毛蹭着皮毛，兽类的足张开成爪，濡湿的尾巴又高高翘起。

又三下顶弄，侑感到治身体传来的止不住的颤抖，不由在心里计算起了让治高潮所需的剩余时间，然而就在这时治的胸膛突然猛烈的起伏了一下，然后他的手松开侑的脊背，转而强行扣住了侑还空着的那只手，指缝插入指缝，他对上侑的眼睛。

苍白的红润，纯洁的艳情。

侑的动作稍稍顿住，却在转瞬之后陷入了某种更深层次的疯狂，他停不下来，终于只剩下强烈的渴望本能，治湿润眼眶里温吞的包容，他们含混相连的极痛极乐，也许在宇宙看来所有的一切就都只是这样的混沌，不存在泾渭分明的两个个体，一如不存在明确的长幼界限，从小到大，他们被无数人耳提面命着长幼有序，然而长幼到底有什么意义？那孤伶伶的出生的瞬间，他们的手脚分离的刹那，那点时间怎够分出轻重缓急？难道那分秒上的毫厘之差便能使他们之间那古怪的宠溺依存更有理有据？更正大光明？

手与手牢牢扣紧。

床在呻吟。

愈来愈快的节奏如同擂鼓，又仿佛急流或是骤雨，汗水润滑杂着前液贴紧皮肤，激烈如同抵死，如要吻出你我所有的血滴。

朝生夕死，无需回忆，他们是将过往化为饵料的狐狸，因此事件的发生就是发生，他们不被过去塑造，他们就是过去。

侑终于再忍不住了。

抵在治的后穴当中，维系着替他撸动的动作，他俯身凑近治的嘴唇，今夜里这幅嘴唇曾因强忍而褪去所有血色，可现在却只现出一片单纯的红艳，如同酒，如同血，如同死——你可会和镜子接吻？

高潮前的晕眩抵入侑的脑海，狂乱的风暴正式侵袭了他的脑髓，他着迷的看着治猝然瞪大的眼，看着治瞳孔中疯狂混杂的种种情绪：慌乱，震惊，渴慕……爱？

你不是我的镜子。

你是我的双生。

高潮来临的瞬间，侑坚定的，吻了下去。

顶峰。

治开始感到脑中白光的泛起。

他知道是侑的吻诱发了一切。

作为被操的那个，治其实无比清楚自己原本离高潮还有段距离，但他没想到侑会真的亲吻自己。张开嘴唇，纳入对方的舌头，在射精的快感中察觉敏感的上颚被人舔舐，唾液被交换，汗水在相融，我们在一起？

我们在一起。

极致的快感将他们的身体点燃，最终仍还留下了会令他们一阵阵打颤的余韵，侑捧着治的脸，一边抽出发泄过后已经软下的性器一边继续同治缠绵的吻着，治根本就不像镜子。一团温热的水，一捧柔软的雪，一簇尚不至于滚烫的火，火里有盐和血的气味。他感到治正拥住他的身体。

于是他们平分了那单人床上狭窄的空间，在性爱之后无声的拥抱亲吻，他们无比熟练的犯下这些罪行，无需眼神的交流都能心照不宣，原来有些火焰一直就在你我心里。

大约两三小时之后，治恍如隔世的从梦中惊醒。

耳边仍是侑睡到昏天地暗的呼吸。

治动了动自己的手指。

身体很累，而且很黏，盆骨一块更是感觉像要散架，而肩颈更是痛的要命，做爱中途侑啃他啃的发疯，从现在的阵痛来看，留痕率肯定是百分之百。

付出这么大的代价才射一次，治十分不爽的想到，妈的亏死了。

他想着瞪了侑一眼——这人早在他的床上睡没了形，这会儿胳膊不是胳膊腿不是腿的拐着，倒是难为他还睡的踏实。

死猪——治就对他做口型。

侑在床上扭动了下。

治坐起身往床外扫了一眼，借着月光看清数样东西，他们的上衣、侑的短裤和打了结的安全套，而这无比清晰的表明此刻睡在他枕边的就是个裸男，治浑身一阵恶寒，当即就想把侑整个踹下床去，但最终却还是没有动腿。

初夏里如水的月色蔓延了整间屋子，直照的侑的睡颜都兼具了几分稚嫩的清俊，朦胧的光线下治凝望着这张同自己肖似的脸，他绝少目睹过这样平和而安静的侑，绝少见过他这样沉静到仿佛死去的容颜。

他沉默了一阵，忽然被某种冲动的好奇趋势，他凑上前，将耳朵贴上了侑的胸膛。

一声，两声，三声，叩击着他鼓膜的，是侑的心跳。

那是一种怎样的玄秘与幽静？

这堪称肃穆的侘寂里治忽然感觉到了数之不尽的东西，包括了皎然的月和他们屋内幽蓝的灯，户外草虫的鸣叫一浪高过一浪，却又在他醒觉的刹那安静下来，然后是蝼蝈，然后是两声清脆的蛙鸣——有什么正在降临。治屏住呼吸，感觉到自己胸膛那不受控制的起伏，更感觉到虚空中正落下一张雪花缝制的网，它飘落下来，笼到他和侑的身体之上，然后融化，消失，渗透，无迹可寻。

他们或许有得到，抑或失去什么东西。

但治并没有抬头。

就在这样的姿势里他聆听侑的心跳，身体不自觉的紧绷而又放松，他们生命的体征亲密无间的融汇起来，终于他不再能分清自己同侑心跳的声音，它们已经合二为一。这观感竟然如此亲密。

睡意渐渐泛滥上来，治的眼皮也开始沉重，然而就在这时有个念头模糊的划过他的脑海——或许当他和侑仍还蜷缩于母亲子宫深处的时候，也曾有人如此俯身，倾听过，他们那几乎就叠在一起的胎心。

是以共生共沐，与子同袍。

**Author's Note:**

> 全文17000+，以上。


End file.
